rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Tam Lin
"The difference between me and you is the fact I got the power I wanted, you're still chasing it." - Tam Lin. 'Tam Lin '''was some what of a change of pace for me, not the Usual pychopathic mage that i made to be Klaus. But Tam was something I took a bit more of a pride in... He proved to be usefull and acctually much more passifistic instead of just going around freezing people for the lulz. (Like klaus did at one point.) Appearence Tam is Rather on the short side for being an elf, standing at a height of five foot two he is often is mistaken as a teenager because of his long blonde hair hanging down to his neck and also covering his forhead because of his lack of caring to trim it. His eyes are a light hazeel making them look akward agaisnt his blonde hair, but they seem to match well with his brown and green shirt, Pants being a darker green making his outfit look like he is a hunter of sorts. Personality "''I can't tell you, that would ruin the fun wouldnt it?" - Tam Lin A man who prefures to keep to him self and keep his head wrapped around in a book, he is a quiet type who would rather talk in riddles or discuss history then acctually draw a blade and fight. Tam has proven time and time again that there are easier ways to win in a fight then acctually attacking anyone. Tam normally ignores every one unless he has taken some intrest in them, only those who he has intrest in are either one of his summoning students or some one who has aquired one of the twenty two cards of fate... Other then that you are considered un-important by him. Weapons Crystal Bow A gift to him by his father upon his one hundred twentyth birthday the bow has yet to fail him during the times he has had it the bow has yet to fail him, with the years he had to practice on it his aim is sharp with it and its seldom that he misses a target. Tarot Cards A gift from his discovery of a book laying within the ruins of one of the building in West Ardy it spoke of a great power, cards that when imbued they hold a special Unqiue power. Little is know about this weapon seeing as Tam rarely ever uses it because of the massive power drain behind it. History "Nothing is what we see it as, every one has their own tale." - Tam Lin early years Tam was born in the Fourth age year one thousand eight hundred and nine, during the midist of the civil war in Lletya with the Iorwerth clan who had taken over much of the forest making it hard for supplies to be moved either in or out of the camp. So within the quiet walls Tam grew, playing with the few other children and listening to the adults talk as though there was better then being trapped within this encampment. Sure enough their was but it wasnt untill his one hundred fiftthy birthday would he begin to relize how much the outside world could mean. Marridge and the events after Shortly after his birthday sliding away from the camp he moved outside heading through the forest quietly making his way to the yew tree enclosure near the poison waste, quietly resting up in one of the trees watching the last light of the day flicking away he paused hearing a soft crack at the ground, his eyes moved down slowly... He spotted on the ground below him one of his best friends since birth Serena... Why she had come looking for him he didnt know untill she had pressed her self into his arms crying not wanting to be set into an arranged marridge with some one from the Iorwerth clan to create a temporary peace. This had been the last thing she had ever wanted, the two remained toghter quietly below the tree for the rest of the night talking, her wishing for a better fate then this and Tam offering her a gentle ear that was willing to listen to her problems. Years had passed since that day Tam Just on the verge of turning Two hundred His wedding to Serena not far after that, everything seemed up in the world for Tam his life on the perfect edge untill a few days after his birthday leaving alittle bit of time to before the wedding. Serena had fallen into labor, being pregnant for some time she had been left feeling drained and more exhausted then normal... Tam had done his best to care for her and the soon to be coming child... To his dismay only days before the wedding his Bride to be died leaving Tam with his daughter that soon became his entire world... Her name Jillian Lin. The First Card "being a man we make many mistakes, Time gives us a chance to change... But do we take it's offer?" - Tam Lin Period: Fifth Year: Nine Date: Unknown Entry: So long since her death, time is moving so slow for me... It pains me to live without her being around and in my Life... But so little I can do it pains me watching Jillian grow up without knowing what its like to feel a mothers love and protection... I do what I can but, its just simply not enough... That dream keeps happening again, its of a setting sun then im surrounded by them... Thousands of them, thousands of cards... Each one with a diffrent number on them and various pictures... Some I reconize by sight... others they look otherworldly to me... What are these things? Cards with pictures? It makes no sense for now... But the dream always ends at the same point, im standing atop one of the clouds the sun is setting to my left, the moon rising to my right and each of them have these weird symbols carved into them... The sun has "XX" carved into it, while the moon has "XIX" carved into it... Why? Chasing History " Time begins running away when you dont look back on whats going on." - Unknown. Day: Two thousand and Three hundred and Twelve. Time: Dawn Date: Unknown. I see more of them then before... Its getting weirder... Diffrent ones this time... New pictures on them, A skull, a tower, the moon, stars, a man in the mask, scales, two people kissing, the world, and a man whos neck is around a noose as he hangs from a tree... What am I being show? what are these dreams? Day: N/A Time: N/A Date: N/a Fool, Magician, priestess, Emperor & Empress, Lovers, Justice, Hermit, Fortune, Hanged man, Death, Temperance, Star, Moon, Sun, Tower, And world. These names seem to be burned into my mind.... Whats going on? Day: N/A Time: N/A Date: N/A During the godwards they existed, an elite Twenty two soliders those who had been blessed by an arcane power by the gods them selfs in order to quell the god wars... this attempt fell in vain because they couldnt unite... as one under the world... Re: Death " you don't fear anything untill your about to loose it." - unkown A quiet Retreat "This is the end for now, soon I will return." - N/a After all the grief ended, Klaus now returned to Daemonheim there was nothing left for Tam to do but return back to his own home. The cards once again dispurced and his goal of turning them all into the shining beacon of change he wanted Null and void, disapointed that there was nothing left remaining, Death had made a mockery of him converting everything he stood for and wanted the cards to become gone, number thirteen Klaus so much trouble to negate a better future now within the dust, why? A new begining "a setting sun always returns just as bright." - unkown. Tam had fallen intrest and taken to studying other groups of humans, one of those groups being the Cadeo lead to his murder by his former comrads of the wizards towards just because he wore the same colors as one of their members and was talking to him the night of his murder, his death was quick a bolt to the head. His legacy ended with his daughter, him still believing her to be alive and strong. "we are disgusting things, you always should remember this.These cards are as much a burden on the world as the judgemnet of everyone else." - Tam Lin. Trivia *The name is taken from Scottish Lore by it Tam is known as a famous fairy who was said to haunt Caterhaugh Wood in England. He supposedly lured young women away to ruin them. He was once a human who had been trapped by the Fairy Queen. A young woman named Janet is said to have fallen in love with him at one point, and finally managed to free him. *The story tam is related around is a series is a series of events known as the "Cards of fate." *The insperation for tam was taken from the video game series "Megami Tensei" A.K.A "Persona" Category:Characters Category:Elf Category:Deceased Category:Modern Magic user Category:Male Category:Members of the Caedo Brotherhood Category:Neutral Category:Mage Category:Serenist